Aquele Sentimento
by Lumen V
Summary: Ceder não é ser perdedor. E as vezes só precisam de uma mãozinha...


**N/A:** Essa é minha segunda one de Fairy Tail e com o amado casal Gale.

Então, esse é o meu ponto de vista do que aconteceu depois do que Gajeel disse no mangá 451, principalmente que no 453 tem uma insinuação ali. :v

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail não me pertence.**

* * *

 **Aquele Sentimento**

 **Por: LumenV**

* * *

O dia de hoje fora exaustivo e de descobertas. O clima não era dos bons e muito menos será nos próximos dias, talvez meses.

Fora só a Fairy Tail juntar-se novamente, que as confusões apareciam como água. E essa é umas das grandes.

-Gehe.

Gajeel Redfox, o Dragon Slayer do Ferro e da Sombra estava pensativo, sentado sozinho numa mesa e tomando uma cerveja. Estava preocupado com o rumo de sua vida e de seus companheiros. Olhou ao seu redor, e percebeu que não era o único. Havia mais 10 companheiros ainda, afinal, já era quase meia-noite, na verdade, exatos onze e trinta e cinco.

Perguntara-se porque Levy não o esperou e nem pediu companhia até Fairy Hills como sempre fazia. Lily fora descansar e acabou por ficar sozinho.

-Aquela pequena anã. -Murmurou, ainda questionando-se do porquê ela não estava ali. Afinal, não fizera nada dessa vez e para ela não esperá-lo, alguma coisa naquela mini mente tem.

Emburrou, fazendo caretas pensando em quantas maneiras de abordá-la sem se aborrecer. Reconhecia que era temperamental -muito- e que a irritava, mas quando não fazia nada, odiava não saber o que ocorria.

-Mas eu não fiz nada! -Disse em voz alta, olhando para sua cerveja emburrado, chegando a fazer um bico de desgosto. -Se ela acha que eu...

-Gajeel-Kun?

-Oe Juvia. -Cumprimentou a companheira e maga d'água, Juvia Lockser. -Não tinha te notado.

A mesma, sorrindo docemente, respondeu-lhe:

-É claro, fica ai, divagando com a Levy-chan. -Deu-lhe um sorriso duvidoso, junto de um olhar mais ainda.

Gajeel corou, irritando-se com a amiga.

-Oras. Pare com isso. -Sorveu toda a bebida, batendo logo em seguida o copo com força na mesa. -Não diga asneiras. Por quê não vai perseguir o gelinho e me deixa aqui. -Respondeu emburrado, olhando de soslaio para a azulada. O sorriso duvidoso junto do olhar era mais assustador ainda.

-Não quero. Tenho uma missão mais importante. -O sorriso aumentava.

Gajeel teve uma leve impressão que isso não iria dar certo. A negativa dela a respeito de Gray já dizia isso.

-Não.

Juvia deu o seu sorriso mais tristonho e olhar cabisbaixo e disse-lhe:

-Juvia precisa de um favor.

Ele olhou-a desconfiado. A azulada não era muito normal da mente, na verdade, era assustadora sua imaginação. Mas como um curioso que era, queria saber.

-Fale logo antes que me arrependa. -Respondeu, suspirando pesadamente.

-Me acompanha até Fairy Hills? O caminho é assustador essas horas. Juvia tem medo.

Gajeel olhou-a incrédulo, pronto para responder-lhe, mas parou. O olhar choroso e meigo dela era difícil de negar.

-Por favorziiinho!

Ela lhe olhava com aquele olhar super fofo e meigo, tirando a razão de seu sentido de alerta e perigo.

-Vamos indo então.

Levantou-se e então foram caminhando até a saída. Olhou ao redor como de costume, e notara uma curiosa bolha bem num canto escuro.

-Mas o que...

-Vaaaamos Gajeel-Kuun!

 **~~Gale ~~**

O caminho fora tranquilo. O que era mais duvidoso ainda.

-Juvia agradece e Juvia precisa de um outro favor. -Pediu sorrindo-lhe daquele jeito de novo. -E não se preocupe, nem sempre meninos são proibidos aqui. -Piscou-lhe um olho.

Gajeel suou frio.

-Fale logo. -Murmurou emburrado.

-Juvia precisa da sua ajuda num negocio do meu apartamento.

Ele começou a transpirar; gotas surgiram em sua face, que era de um grande 'quê' estampado.

-J...Ju...Ju...via o... o que... -Gaguejava sem entender bolhufas. Sua mente estava levando a uma situação completamente diferente.

"Juvia desfez do Fullbuster, Juvia vem até mim, Juvia me quer no apartamento dela. Gihi. Que diabos é isso?"

Gajeel estava vermelho e nervoso.

Diante a cara dele, ela puxou-o pelo braço.

-Só não faça muito barulho. Erza é extremamente perigosa quando pega de surpresa. -Sentiu Juvia tremer.

O desespero aflorou mais ainda. O perigo dos perigos. Olhou para a amiga, e viu aquele olhar e se possível, podia ver coraçõezinhos flutuando fora de sua mente.

Começou a imaginar muitas coisas, dos quais, para ele era impossível com ela. E era um mago morto. Pensou que iria desmaiar.

-Não amolece esse corpo não. -Sussurrou ela, segurando-lhe para não abrir um buraco no chão. -Gajeel-kun é pesado! Vamos.

Subiram as escadas e andaram mais um pouco, Juvia sussurrava que ainda bem que o corredor da Scarlet era o ultimo.

Chegaram em frente a uma porta e ela olhou-o novamente daquele jeito.

-Mostra tudo hein.

Sem entender nada e quase morrendo de vergonha, Juvia batera na porta, o que não fizera o menor sentido.

-Amor. Fufufufu.

-Juvia o que... -Indagou diante dessa desconexa situação toda, principalmente por vê-la transformar-se em água e sumir?

"Eu vou matar essa desgraça! O que ela tá pensando da vida? Como irei sair daqui? Gihi".

A porta se abrira e quão fora a surpresa de encarar a pessoa por trás dela.

-Gajeel? Como? -Levy sussurrou, assustada. -Entra logo antes que Erza nos mate! -Puxou-o para dentro de seu apartamento e colocando um Solid Script de Silêncio no lugar.

Gajeel estava mais perdido que Wendy.

-Não sei. Só sei que vim parar aqui. Gihi. -Respondeu, cruzando os braços e olhando-a.

Levy o fitou com ar sonolento, mas estava atenta. Cruzou os braços também, tentando encara-lo sem ocasionar-se um torcicolo.

-Claro. Pessoas misteriosamente aparecem em sua porta meia-noite do nada. Conta outra.

Gajeel observou-a e ficou corado. Ela vestia apenas uma calcinha e uma blusinha de dormir. Engoliu em seco.

-Falo a verdade, gihi. -Respondeu, desviando o olhar.

-Então, por favor, pode se retirar.

Ele não entendeu do porque tanta frieza em sua voz. Algo não estava bem.

-O que aconteceu McGarden? -Perguntou seriamente.

Ela olhou-o por igual. Mas continuava na defensiva.

-Não quero falar disso. Apenas vá embora. -Murmurou sonolentamente, virando-se e indo até sua mesa pegar um pouco de água.

-Levy, é sobre o que eu disse na reunião? -Perguntou, num sussurro.

O corpo dela arrepiou-se. Ele estava perigosamente atrás dela.

-N... Não tem nada contigo. -Respondeu-lhe, gaguejando um pouco e sentindo Gajeel respirar profundamente e soltar o ar.

Era hora de tomar uma atitude. Como poderia dizer algo como aquilo, em pleno pulmões e acovardar-se pessoalmente? Lily ficaria envergonhado.

Com toda a coragem de Dragon Slayer, ele abraçou-a, entrelaçando o braço em seu estomago e colocando a cabeça em seu ombro. Sentiu o corpo pequeno dela responder ao seu ato, do qual obteve mais coragem.

-Ga...Ga...Gajel...

-Eu me apaixonei e não tenho medo de admitir. -Ele abraçou-a mais forte. Era um corpo gigante amassando um pequeno. -Me apaixonei por você. Dolorosamente.

Levy ficou vermelha, abismada e maravilhada.

Depois do que ele dissera de manhã, passou o dia todo enferma com o coração doido, achando que perderia-o para uma outra mulher melhor que ela.

Seu coração inundou-se com a valentia de seu Dragão de Ferro. Sempre viu e sentiu o seu coração e por isso, apaixonou-se também. Seus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas.

Acomodou-se em seu tronco, colocando uma mão em cima dos braços dele e a outra estendeu até seu longo cabelo.

-Eu me apaixonei também. -Sussurrou a confissão, emocionada.

Gajeel virou-a de frente para si, e admirou os olhos grandes e cheios de sentimentos neles. Secou-lhe as lagrimas e sorriu.

-Só acho que deveria aumentar essa altura hein, gehe. -Brincou, batendo no topo de sua cabeça como de costume.

Levy o olhou mortalmente.

-Vá arrumar sobrancelhas decentes que dai nos conversamos a respeito. -Respondeu com língua ferina. -Ora, que implicância com a minha altura. Pelo menos eu posso me esconder e ninguém me achar! Já você, todo esse brutamontes... O!

Gajeel pegou-a no colo, fazendo-a circundar as pernas em seu tronco, fazendo-a suspirar de surpresa.

-Ainda por cima é um cavalo! -Continuou, o rosto corou absurdamente.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso de canto de boca, mas mostrando os dentes.

-E você é uma baixinha deliciosa.

Ela corou absurdamente. Isso foi a coisa mais ousada que já ouviu.

-Oras. -Sussurrou. Estava sem palavras.

Gajeel encostou-a numa parede aleatória e a olhou profundamente. Levy entendeu e avançou sobre seus lábios.

O primeiro beijo de verdade -não que ela esteja contando a troca de ar. Foi leve, feroz, audacioso e pedinte. Era necessidade e necessário.

Ele apertou mais forte contra seu tronco e com uma mão livre, acariciava sua coxa. Levy enfiou as mãos entre seus cabelos e o trazia para mais perto de si.

-Você. É. Deliciosa. -Afirmou entre mordidas nos lábios, distribuindo beijos pelo rosto e descendo para o pescoço.

Ela começou a sentir um novo ecstasy se distribuir pelo seu corpo, era viciante o que ele fazia com ela, deixando nesse estado de torpor, suspiros e desejos.

-Gajeel... -Sussurrou seu nome com todo o prazer que possuía em seu miúdo corpo.

Ele passeava com as mãos no corpo de Levy, apertando, amaciando, tentando controlar-se o máximo para não machucá-la. Subiu a mão esquerda pela lateral da barriga até adentrar pela blusinha de dormir, contornando com o dedo o seio dela. Ouviu-a suspirar e gemer baixinho, o que deixou-o mais em estado de torpor.

-Ah Levy... Pequenos e macios... -Sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a suspirar mais. -Perfeitos para as minhas mãos.

Gajeel cortou a blusinha e ficou admirando os seios; voltou a beijar e mordiscar o pescoço, descendo até o seio direito, abocanhando-o com vontade.

Levy gemeu. Gajeel firmou-a em seu colo e caminhou até o quarto entre beijos e gemidos.

A noite seria longa.

 **~Gale~**

Logo que deixou Gajeel na porta de Levy, Juvia voltou correndo para a guild. Seu sorriso era enorme, apaixonado e malicioso.

Adentrando a guild, correu até o refeitório indo até uma esfera D'água, desfazendo-a e libertando as pessoas presas.

-Ju-Juvia, sua louca! -Jet disse, cuspindo água.

-P-pensei que ia morreeer. -Droy chorou assustado.

Juvia ainda mantinha a expressão em seu rosto, o que os deixaram assustados.

-Vamos logo Droy, ainda hoje saberemos se Levy está bem!

No mesmo momento, o olhar de Juvia os assustou extremamente. Era um olhar mais medonho do que de Erza. E a ultima coisa que viram, foi a maga d'água jogar-lhes pra longe da guild com uma força tremenda de um canhão de água.

-Não atrapalhar o amor!

-Juvia.

-Gray-sama. -Respondeu ao chamado educadamente.

-Eu não acredito no que tu fez. Não sabia que seria tão forte, não consegui sair daquele inferno! -Disse sério e frustrado com a situação.

A unica resposta que tinha em mente era que ela é uma doidinha.

Ela sorriu, mas a expressão continuava em seu rosto, fazendo Gray indagar sobre sua sanidade.

-Fufufufufu.

Gray assustou-se, tinha algo errado ali. Tentara impedi-la de falar com Gajeel. Jet e Droy já estavam dando nos nervos com tantos mimimis e queriam bater no Ferro. Até que a maga se irritou profundamente.

-Ou vocês calam a boca, ou Juvia irá matá-los, picá-los e colocar num potinho.

Fora assustador a aura exalada. Gray só queria ir embora e a azulada nada. Se frustou e a frustou. E do nada, BOM! Estavam os três presos dentro de uma esfera de água super quente e forte. Ele tentou congelar e não obteve exito. E por curiosidade mesmo, observou Juvia ir até RedFox. Indo tudo bem, até que começou a notar uns sinais corporais estranhos de Gajeel e Juvia.

Ela não tinha que fazer aquela cara pra ninguém! Quem aquele ferro pensa que é?

Ela puxou-o? Para Fairy Hills fazer o que?

Gray ficara vermelho e resolveu esperar. Afinal, se aquilo era uma prisão então ela voltaria para libertá-los.

Dito e feito, depois de uns minutos ela apareceu com a maior cara de safadeza do mundo!

E então, a esfera se desfez.

-O que foi fazer com o ferro? -Perguntou sem delongas.

O comportamento dela estava muito estranho.

-Juvia foi fazer o amor. -Respondeu sonhadoramente.

Gray sentiu o corpo tremer em choque e ficar vermelho.

-Juvia! -Gritou inconformado.

-Boa noite Gray-sama, Juvia precisa descansar. -Comunicou e se retirou rapidamente.

-QUEEE?!

O queixo de Gray estava no chão, desolado e curiosos.

Mataria Gajeel RedFox!

Correu até a azulada, que estava andando saltitante e feliz.

-Que negócio é esse de 'fazer o amor"? -Perguntou, assustando-a.

-Juvia não pode falar.

Gray ficou emburrado e mesmo assim, acompanhou-a Fairy Hills.

-Boa noite. -Disse mal-humorado.

-Boa noite Graaaay! -Respondeu e correu até seu apartamento, jogando-se na cama, ainda mortalmente feliz.

Não importa quem fique em seu caminho, ela sempre lutará pelo amor e estava estupidamente feliz por Levy-chan. Gajeel era um partido e tanto e a amava. Estava tão concentrada nos dois que no momento, nem o amado Gray faria diferença.

* * *

 **N/A:** O que seria da FT sem a maior Shippadora e Protetora do Amor do que Juva? hahahha :3


End file.
